WWE: The New Era
by thegreatest89
Summary: My WWE storyline. Im not good at summaries. Please R


WWE: The New Era A/N: All characters in this story except Rob Powers belong to the WWE. Rob Powers belong to me. If you want to use him in a story please e-mail me at screenplay@comcast.net. A/N 2: This story starts right after No Way Out in 2003 where Vince McMahon cheated to help the rock beat Hulk Hogan. A/N 3: this is my first fanfic so go easy on me)  
  
Smackdown on February 27  
  
Michael Cole: Welcome to Smackdown live at the Baltimore Arena. (Vince McMahon's entrance music starts to play. The crowd boos) Tazz: I wouldn't be so excited quite yet (Vince comes out to the ring) Vince: Well, as you all know Hulk Hogan lost his match at No Way Out last Sunday and I would like him to come out here right now. (Nothing Happens) Vince: I said NOW DAMN IT! (Hogan's music starts to play and he comes down to the ring. The crown cheers) Vince: Well, well, well if it isn't Hulk Hogan. Look here you lost your match Hogan: But. Vince: Shut it! You lost your match so you are going to suffer the consequences. I've wanted to say this for a month now. YOU'RE. (Heavy metal music starts to play and wrestling clips from 20 years ago to today start to play. A clean-shaven man with slicked-back black hair who looks like he's in his mid-twenties comes out and stands at the top of the ramp) Man: Whoa there. If you're about to do what I think you're about to do you better stop now because you don't have the authority anymore Vince: Who the hell do you think you are! Man: Me? I'm Rob Powers Vince: Well Rob, you better leave this arena now before I get security to come out. Rob: Well you see. you can't do that. Vince: What the hell are you talking about! Rob: I'm talking about the fact that I am the new owner of the WWE! (The crowd starts to go crazy) Vince: That's impossible! Rob: Oh no, it's very possible. You see I have been buying stock in the WWE since I was a little kid. I recently inherited a large sum of money from my dearly departed grandparents, bless their souls, and I invested that in stock in the WWE. Once I invested all the money, and believe me it was a lot of money, I ended up having more percent of the stock than you do. Cole: I can't believe this. Tazz: You're tellin' me. Vince: NO! This can't be happening. Rob: Believe me it is. (Holds up papers and walks down to the ring) You can look over the papers if you want. (Vince snatches the paper from Rob's hand, looks over it and then rips it up) Vince: Oops. I'm sorry but it looks like you're not the owner. Rob: What are you, an idiot? Do you really think that I don't have more than one copy? (Vince looks very scared) Rob: You just made a big mistake. I might have made you vice-president but you just lost that chance. Now get out of MY ring! (Vince walks up the ramp with head down while the fans are chanting the "Goodbye" song. Hogan starts to leave also) Rob: Wait a minute Hogan. I've got to talk to you for a second in front of all these fans. (Hogan gets back in the ring) Rob: Now I understand that you were cheated out of winning your match last Sunday at No Way Out and I would like to make it up to you. Hogan: You really don't need to do anything. Saving me from getting fired was more than enough. (Hogan starts to leave again) Rob: Hold on. Then this won't be to make anything up to you, it will be because I'm such a big fan. OK Hogan: Sure Rob: First of all, I'm joining RAW and Smackdown and I'm joining the belts. Also I'm bringing the intercontinental title back and you, Hogan, will be in that title match at Wrestlemania facing. The Rock. But don't worry this time. If Vince even shows his face in the ring during your match then he will be fired ON THE SPOT. Are you ok with that Hogan? Hogan: It's great Rob: Good, I will announce the type of match later on tonight right here in Baltimore, Maryland. Now you can go. (Hogan leaves the ring with Rob right behind him) Cole: What a great way to start Smackdown! Tazz: There are gonna be a lot of changes around here. Cole: Well were going to find out right after the break.  
  
*break*  
  
(The show comes back on with Stephanie McMahon going into Rob's office) Stephanie: Hey Rob Rob: Hey Stephanie. What can I do for you? Stephanie: I heard you say that you were combining the brands. Rob: Well that's the plan. Stephanie: Then who's going to be GM of the WWE? Rob: That's a good question. I got it. To decide the GM there will be a match where you will pick a person from Smackdown and Bischoff will choose someone from RAW. Since I already have some matches planned you will have to run your choice by me first. You choose tonight and since Bischoff isn't here he'll choose at RAW on Monday. Stephanie: OK. Well I choose. Rob: Wait a minute you are going to come out with me after the next match to announce your choice. I need to announce the commissioner. Stephanie: What! But I thought. Rob: Don't worry the GM will be working directly under them. Stephanie: Alright. Rob: Look, the first match since I became owner is coming up and I want to watch it so after it's over meet me here and we'll go to the ring. Alright (Steph nods) OK. Stephanie: Thank you for your time Rob: No. Thank you Lillian Garcia: The following match is scheduled for 1 fall and is for the WWE cruiserweight championship. First, making his way to the ring REY MYSTERO JR. (Rey's entrance music comes on. He does is entrance moves and goes to the ring.) Lillian: And the opponent being accompanied by Shannon Moore, the WWE cruiserweight champion, MATT HARDY (Matt does his entrance and then runs in the ring. The starting bell rings. Matt and Rey trade blows until Matt kicks Rey in the gut. Matt then irish whips Rey into the turnbuckle and goes for a shoulder block. Right before Matt hit it Rey moves out of the way. Matt runs into the turnbuckle, gets up dazed, and his head falls onto the middle rope. Rey starts chanting to the crowd "619") Tazz: This match could already be over. (Rey goes for the 619 but his legs are caught by Shannon. Rey then goes onto the top rope and does a corkscrew plancha onto Shannon. By the time Rey gets in the ring Matt is up and waiting for him. Matt goes for the twist of fate and connects. He goes for the pin but Rey kicks out at 2. Matt picks up Rey and irish whips him into the ropes. Matt goes for a clothesline but Rey ducks under it and on the rebound from the ropes hits Matt with a front dropkick. As they both are laying on the mat Shannon is screaming at Matt to get up. Rey gets up and tries to pick Matt up but Shannon grabs him before he can. Rey then starts screaming at Shannon while Matt gets up and pulls Rey into a schoolboy pin but Rey kicks after the 2 count. Matt then goes for the twist of fate but Rey pushes him into the ropes and shoulders Matt in the gut. While Matt is recovering, Rey puts him in position for the 619. While Rey is chanting to the crowd, Shannon picks up a chair. Right before Rey does the 619 Shannon holds up the chair in front of his face so that it will hit Rey's knees. Billy Kidman then runs down the ramp and dropkicks the chair into Shannon's face right before Rey hits the chair. The 619 connects and Rey then does the west coast pop and gets the three count.) Lillian: Here is your winner and new cruiserweight champion, REY MYSTERO JR. (While the ref is holding Rey's hand in victory, Billy climbs the turnbuckle and does the shooting star press onto Matt. Billy then gets up and goes to Rey and raises his hand in victory. They then walk up the ramp together while Matt and Shannon are trying to get up.)  
  
*break*  
  
(The show comes back on with Rob Powers entrance on. He then comes out with Stephanie McMahon. They go into the ring) Rob: Before I announce the new co-commissioners I would like for Stephanie to make her announcement for the GM match. (He hands the mike to Stephanie) Stephanie: First of all I would like to say that there are many great superstars on Smackdown and this was a very hard decision but I think I've made on a good choice. The person representing me in the GM match is. Brock Lesner! (Brock's music starts to play. He comes out and stands at the top of the ramp.) Brock: Hold on. I'm supposed to get a title shot at Wrestlemaina. I want my shot against Angle. Rob: Ok, Ok. I know how to solve this. Since there are two #1 contenders, we will have a #1 contender match on Raw next week between you and Booker T. The loser will be eligible to be in the GM match and the winner will face whoever wins the Kurt Angle-Triple H match as the final match of the night. But the catch is the #1 contender match will be right after the title unification match. Ok (Brock nods his head.) Rob: Good. Stephanie, you will announce who will be representing you in the GM match at Raw on Monday. Now without any more interruptions I would like to announce the commissioner. Come on out. ("Here comes the Money" comes on. Shane McMahon comes out and the crowd goes wild.) Rob: I would like to introduce the new commissioner of the WWE, Shane McMahon. Shane: Hello people. I would just like to say. (Vince McMahon's music comes on. Vince comes to the top of the ramp.) Vince: Shane, come and join your father. Stay away from this madman. Rob: I'm the madman? Shane: I'll handle this. Dad, I've been shunned by you and this industry for the past year. I finally get another chance with someone who respects me and you want me to throw it away. Vince: This is not about you this is about him. I still have the right to be here and you can't take that away from me. Rob: If you want to keep a position of power in this industry you will have to defeat me at Wrestlemaina and the match that you will face me in is a very special 3 STAGES OF HELL match! (The crowd goes wild.) Shane: But first there's the issue of tonight. I think that you should be in a match against HULK HOGAN! (Vince looks terrified) Rob: And this match will be one of the 3 matches that you will be facing me in at Wrestlemaina. It will be.A Table match. Vince: Fine but I get to decide one of the matches that we will be in at Wrestlemaina and you will have to compete against a wrestler of my choice in that type of match tonight also and that match is a Street Fight against Kurt Angle. Shane: Well Dad you better get ready because your match is next. (Vince walks off with Shane and Rob right behind)  
  
*break*  
  
(Rob Powers' music comes on as he goes to the announcer table) Tazz: Look who it is. Michael Cole: Rob Powers is joining us to co-announce this match. Rob: I wouldn't miss this match. I want to watch Hogan kick McMahon's ass.  
  
Lillian Garcia: The following match is a table match. Introducing first, the former owner of the WWE, VINCE MCMAHON. (Vince walks to the ring) Lillian: And the opponent HULK HOGAN. (Hogan runs to the ring and starts attacking Vince. The starting bell rings. Their hands grapple and Hogan brings Vince to his knees. Hogan then kicks Vince in the gut. Hogan picks up Vince and irish whips him into the turnbuckle. Vince reverses the irish whip so that Hogan is thrown into the turnbuckle.) Cole: A turn for the worse for Hogan Rob: Hogan will win. Don't worry. (Vince gives Hogan some forearm smashes and then drags him to the middle of the ring and then points to Rob and starts to scream at him. Hogan is OK and while Vince is screaming at Rob, goes out of the ring and gets a chair. Vince turns around to Hogan holding a chair and then starts backing up.) Rob: I'll be right back. (Rob gets up, grabs a chair and runs to the beginning of the ramp. Vince turns around and runs out of the ring just to go face-to-face with Rob. Rob hits Vince in the face with the chair and then throws him in the ring. Hogan starts beating Vince with the chair while Rob goes and gets a table. Rob comes into the ring and sets up the table. Hogan puts Vince on the table and then starts talking to Rob. Hogan then nods his head and starts to Hulk out. He goes and starts the atomic legdrop and right after he bounces off the rope Rob picks him up and drops him onto Vince in the legdrop format. Vince goes through the table.) Lillian: Here is your winner, HULK HOGAN. (Rob throws Vince into the turnbuckle and does a jumping piledriver off the turnbuckle. He then turns Vince onto his stomach and then Rob lays his leg against the back of Vince's knees and puts his weight against Vince' knees and pulls his head back (this is called the Powerful Stretch). Cole: Look at this Tazz: Vince is hurting. (Vince screams in pain. A group of referees come in and try to pull Rob off of Vince. After a minute Rob lets go and walks up the ramp while paramedics tend to Vince)  
  
*break*  
  
Lillian: This match is a street fight. Introducing first, The WWE champion, accompanied by Team Angle KURT ANGLE (Kurt Angle walks to the ring with Team Angle and Paul Heyman) Lillian: And the opponent, the owner of the WWE, ROB POWERS. (Rob walks out with a mic in his hand) Rob: Well, Angle if you want to bring your buddies to the ring than I'll bring mine. Come on out guys. (Brock Lesner's music comes on and Lesner, Chris Benoit, and Rhyno walk out. The crowd goes crazy as they run to the ring and Rob gets in. The starting bell rings. Angle and Rob trade punches but Angle takes control and throws Rob to the ropes. On the rebound from the ropes Rob pulls off a spear and starts punching Angle. Meanwhile outside of the ring Rhyno and Benoit are attacking Team Angle and Lesner is going after Heyman who is running around the ring. He runs into a clothesline by Rhyno. Lesner takes out a table and does a F5 on Heyman through the table. Rob picks up Angle and throws him out of the ring right next to Lesner. Lesner grabs a trash can from under the ring and when Angle turns around he gets hit in the gut with it and then in the head. Shelton Benjamin pulls off a superkick on Benoit. Rob comes out of the ring and starts getting pummeled by Benjamin. Rob executes a drop toehold and puts Benjamin in the Powerful Stretch. Charlie Hass comes over and breaks it up but turns around into a Gore by Rhyno) Tazz: All hell is breaking loose (Benoit gets up before Benjamin and gets the Crippler Crossface on him. Rob goes over to Lesner and talks to him. Lesner gets out a table and sets it up outside of the ring. Rob throws Angle into the ring but Angle makes a comeback and starts to punch Rob. Hass pulls off a clothesline on Rhyno and comes in the ring while Angle holds Rob. Hass goes for the superkick but rob ducks and Hass hits Angle instead. Rhyno comes into the ring with a table and sets it up against the turnbuckle. Rob irish whips Hass into the table and Rhyno gores Hass through the table. Hass falls out of the ring right next to Benoit who still has the crossface locked in. Rhyno leaves the ring and while Rob is looking the other way Angle pulls off the Angle Slam. Angle goes for the pin but Rob miraculsy gets his foot on the rope on the 2 count. Angle pins again but Rob again kicks out on the 2 count. Angle picks up Rob and goes for the Angle Slam again but Rob punches Algle while on his shoulders and while Angle's disoriented he pulls off a reverse tornado DDT. Rob picks up Angle and throws him into the turnbuckle and does a jumping piledriver into the table on the outside of the ring that Lesner set up. Lesner throws Angle and the trash can in the ring and follows then gets in. Lesner then pulls off the F5 on Angle onto the trash can. Rob comes in and pins Angle for the 3 count.) Lillian: Here is your winner, Rob Powers. (The ref raises Rob's hand in victory. Rob walks up the ramp smiling while Team Angle gets pummeled by Lesner, Benoit, and Rhyno.)  
  
*end*  
  
A/N: Well I hope you like it. I know that this would of started over a week ago but it't the best place for my storyline to start. PLEASE R&R (Read and Review) 


End file.
